Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to improving communication performance.
Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network access points, small-coverage access points may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile units. Such small-coverage access points are generally known as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage access points are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
In some wireless architectures, the access point is a layer 2 device that does not process Internet Protocol (“IP”) packets routed to or from an access terminal. For example, on a reverse link, the access point may receive packets from the access terminal and forward the packets into the network via a protocol tunnel. Conversely, on a forward link, the access point may receive packets from the network via a protocol tunnel and transmit the packets to the access terminal associated with that protocol tunnel. Consequently, the endpoint for a protocol tunnel may be the first hop router (or a node beyond the first hop router). As such, any packet from the access terminal will traverse this route before it is forwarded to its destination. Similarly, any packet destined for the access terminal will be routed via the endpoint device of this tunnel. When the first hop router is located relatively far away from access terminal, however, suboptimal routing may occur. Moreover, an access terminal may not be able to access local services since the services may not be visible to the first hop router (e.g., due to a firewall at a router associated with the local services). Thus, there is a need for improved routing techniques for wireless networks.